


McRollin'

by Kippu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Old Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kippu/pseuds/Kippu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree is a big goof who makes questionable online purchases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McRollin'

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo: http://imagineyouroc.tumblr.com/post/124360277244/imagine-your-oc-wearing-these , I immediately imagined McCree wearing them and had to write a fic of it. I don’t post enough of my fics, and I’m proud of this one hah, so yeah, enjoy :v

Hanging onto the wall for dear life, McCree; who was now starting to rethink his life choices, made his way outside. He looked down at his wobbling feet, that were questionably clad in a pair of cowboy boot roller skates; which he had bought online whilst intoxicated.

Just as the cowboy had mustered the courage to let go of his support, pumping music began to thunder down the street and a blur of tiny DJ whizzed towards him. In a slight panic, McCree grasped for the door frame again, just as Lúcio dramatically skidded to a stop in front of him.

Lúcio went to open his mouth to chirp a greeting, but as he caught sight of what McCree was wearing on his feet, he simply burst out laughing.

McCree rolled his eyes, smirking, “Yeah, alright. Laugh it up.” He went to huffily place his hands on his hips, but as his feet wobbled again under him, he reconsidered.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Lúcio managed to choke out words in between his laughter, “McCree...I’ve got one question for you…”

All of a sudden D.Va’s mech launched down from the sky, crashing down onto the roof of the house. A jovial voice came from within to chime in with Lúcio, right on cue, “What are thoooose?”

McCree was too busy regaining his balance as this happened, to be angry at the old meme. He hacked a little as the dust from the roof settled around him, peering up at the small crater the mech had made in his roof. “Gosh darnit, Hana! Not again!”

His scolding was only met with more laughter as D.Va clumsily climbed her mech down from the roof, knocking off more slates in the process. “Oops!” The young girl continued to giggle, “Sorry, Jesse!”

McCree huffed, shaking his head, his attention turning back to Lúcio, who was catching his breath from his fit of laughter. “Now, if you two’ve finished destroying my house...you said you’d teach me how to use these darn things.”

Chuckling a little still, Lúcio exchanged a glance with D.Va, winking, before he replied to McCree, “Right! Come on, big guy. Let’s do this.” McCree flinched slightly as Lúcio approached him and took hold of his arm to prize him off the door frame, “You ready?”

McCree exhaled, “I guess so.” He braced himself as he let go of the door, clinging onto Lúcio now for support. Almost immediately losing balance, he yelped and his grip tightened to save himself, “Don’t let me fall!”

Lúcio chuckled musically again, “Alright, big guy. I got ya.” taking hold of McCree’s hand for support, Lúcio gently led the cowboy out into the street, stopping at a flat part so McCree could stand still. Letting go of his hand, the DJ effortlessly glided round him in a circle, pondering where to start.

As McCree patiently waited, making sure not to breathe wrong and lose balance again, he noticed out the corner of his eye that D.Va’s mech was still stood in the street a short distance away from them. He cautiously turned his head towards her, sighing, “Come on now, I don’t need no audience.”

D.Va chuckled, remaining in place, “Aw, Jesse, it’s just me! It’s not like I’m streaming this live to my thousands of fans…”

As Lúcio and D.Va exchanged glances and fell about laughing all over again, McCree knew this was clearly false. He sighed defeatedly, “Yeah...heh...well, I s’pose I deserve that.” he couldn’t help but chuckle himself, making a mental note that he should really stay off eBay the next time he got drunk.


End file.
